Growing Up!
by chic500
Summary: There all growing up and with a road trip planned and they are getting out of school. Things are going to get a little crazy.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1-Growing up!   
  
Arnold wakes up, he goes over to his calendar and marks an X over yesterdays date he notice that he has only two more weeks till he graduates, he gets ready for school he cant wait till the summer because he turn's 18 he's also going on a road trip for the summer he don't know who all is going with him because Gerald keeps inviting people.  
  
He eats breakfast during breakfast grandpa talk's to him on how to be a man.   
  
"Arnold there's a time in life were a boy becomes a man. Now when this time comes........... "  
  
Arnold hears this everyday, Arnold got out of his seat.   
  
"Arnold I'm not done talking to you."**

**"I gotta go to school!"   
  
"I finish later then short man."   
  
"Bye."   
  
He walks to school. Gerald is sitting on the steps waiting on him.**

**"Hey man what's up?"  
  
" Hey we have finals today."  
  
"Damn, I didn't study."  
  
"I studied all night long!"**

**"Man you studied that porn I gave to you on your birthday last year!"**

**"Man, Shut the hell up!"**

**Gerald laughed.**

**"Anyway my grandpa gave me the how to be a man talk again today.   
  
"Damn, I thought he gave it to you yesterday and the day before?"   
  
"He did. I don't know way he keeps telling me the damn story over and over."   
  
"Shit, I got to go to french so talk to you later.**

**"Man I thought you hated french!"**

**"Ever since we that hot sub. came it's like she can't keep her hands off me!"**

**Arnold laughed.  
  
"See you later man."  
  
"Bye."   
  
Arnold goes to his locker and get his books and he walks on to class as he walk's and he bump's into Helga.  
  
"Oh sorry Helga I didn't mean to."   
  
"Shit, Next time watch it football head."   
  
Helga starts to pick up her books!  
  
"Sorry."   
  
Arnold starts to walk off.   
  
"Wait Arnold I need to ask you something."   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Gerald ask me if I can go with you this summer on your road trip."   
  
"Really!"  
  
"Yep, Well I wanted to know if its OK with you if I do go."  
  
"Helga if you really want to go!"  
  
"OK, I'll let you know."   
  
"Bye."   
  
Arnold walks on.   
  
Later that day.............................   
  
Arnold walks up to Gerald and hits him in the arm.  
  
"Shit, Why did you do that for?   
  
"Cause you ask Helga to go on the road trip with us!"  
  
"Hey man ever since Rhonda's Christmas party you been looking at her like you like her! I just thought it would bring you two together."   
  
" I don't like Helga."  
  
"What ever you say man, what ever you say."**

**They walk out of the school and went home. Helga is at Phoebe's house. They are getting ready to go to the movies to see Evil Twin 56= The twin takes New York.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going on a road trip with Arnold!"  
  
"How in the hell did you do that?"   
  
"Gerald ask me yesterday and then today I made sure with Arnold if it was OK and he said it was! "  
  
"Damn! Gerald hasn't ask me yet. "  
  
"When I was nine I had a huge crush on him and now it like my dreams are coming true!"  
  
"Helga don't get your hope's up now."  
  
"Phoebe, Can I tell you a secret?"   
  
"Of course Helga you can tell me anything!"  
  
That's it for now! Write me and tell me what you think please! Well g2g tune in for Chapter 2- The secret!**


	2. The secret

Chapter 2- The secret!  
  
"Well, Phoebe do you remember that night at the Christmas party when you couldn't find me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well,........."  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Well,.........."  
  
Phoebe's mom knock's on the door.  
  
"Phoebe Hun. What time are you two leaving?"  
  
"In a minute mom!"  
  
"OK tell me before you leave!"  
  
"OK!"  
  
Phoebe opens the door her mom went down stairs.  
  
"Damn I hate it when she does that anyway what's the secret?  
  
"I tell you later."  
  
They go down stairs and Phoebe says bye to her mom they get in to phoebe's car and they go to the movies. When they get there Arnold is there.  
  
"Damn, Arnold is here!"  
  
"Is Gerald?"  
  
"Damn Phoebe! Yes, he is here too. I really didn't want to run in to Arnold."  
  
"What's the secret?"  
  
"Not now."  
  
"We have 15 minutes left tell me Helga, please!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"OK So what is it?"  
  
"Well, that night at the Christmas party Arnold came up to me and said " Helga?" and then I said,"What?" Than he said "You look damn fine tonight "than I said "What the hell did you say to me?" Than he said "Come over here with me" then I said "Why" then he said "Just come on" I followed him into her mom's room and then he starts kissing me and than it turned into sex!  
  
"Holy shit, so you lost your virginity with Arnold?"

"Yeah."

"So why did he kiss you in the first place?"  
  
"I really don't know but after that every time i see him at school it's very awkward! "  
  
"Does he like you?"  
  
"I don't know! "  
  
"Helga, Why did you kiss him back in the first place?"  
  
"I don't know it happen so fast."  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
Helga pause's for a moment.  
  
"I'm..................I'm..........I'm not sure."  
  
"Well, go ask him if he likes you, you need to know! Plus I think he does why would he have sex with you if he wasn't?"  
  
"No! He will just feel embarrassed by me asking him that!"  
  
"I think you like him and I think he like's you!"  
  
"He could have been drunk! You know there was beer there!"  
  
"Well, I still think he likes you!"  
  
Helga turns her head and notice that he's looking at her she quickly turn her head. She notice's that Phoebe got out of the car. So she got out but than Helga sees that she is talking to Arnold! He starts to walk over to her.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Do you want to go see Evil Twin 56 together? Phoebe told me you would like to!"  
  
"I guess!"  
  
Well, that's all for now! Tune in for Chapter 3- The Date! And remember to write and tell me what you think! Later!


End file.
